63 part 1
by tstormch
Summary: A tsunami wave hits the coast line. as a result revealing an alien ship. Mulder and Scully get called from their vacation to investigate and in doing so ends up having adverse effects on Mulder. As a result of closeness of Mulder and Scully being married, the government is all the more leaning into the colonists plans to control Mulder.


ATLANTIC OCEAN

 **10:30 P.M.**

 _(Out in the middle of the ocean. Only thing illuminating the water is the full moon. Suddenly a bright light comes out from behind a stray cumulus cloud. A UFO crashes into the water. Just as it does a huge fifty-foot wave is created. The scene shows where it is headed. To the coastline of America.)_

FBI HEADQUARTERS

 **1 A.M.**

 _(In the large conference room. Skinner is just walking in. He looks around the room with an irritated expression. He goes to turn around and runs into Kersh.)_

KERSH: Going somewhere?

SKINNER: What's this meeting all about for you to call me in at one in the morning? There's no one here.

KERSH: They're here. We were just waiting on you. ( _The senior director walks in (who's a super soldier) and a alien renegade (faceless alien) walks in. Skinner backs up a little in unbelief.)_ A.D. Skinner, I want to introduce to you a new agent. ( _The renegade walks up beside Kersh. And Doggett walks into the conference room. Skinner notices and stares at them hatefully.)_

X FILES THEME FBI HEADQUARTERS 10 A.M. DAY 1

 _(Skinner is just walking into his office with an exhausted expression to his face. He sits down and looks across his office. Kersh comes walking in.)_

KERSH: Have a good nights sleep? ( _Skinner glares at him.)_

SKINNER: You still never told me why you introduced me to something that shouldn't be out in public.

KERSH: Well you see we're becoming more bold in our projects. And the alien renegades deem it necessary to take this kind of a stand.

SKINNER: For what? To scare the criminals to death? ( _Doggett comes in and walks over to Kersh.)_

DOGGETT: ( _Looks at Skinner.)_ Sir, how have you been?

SKINNER: ( _Looks at Doggett and back at Kersh.)_ Now him. What is it are you trying to do director Kersh? Mulder and Doggett never got along. How are you going to keep this undercover?

KERSH: Well, but being that Mulder and Scully are on vacation and there's no one currently manning the office for the next two weeks. Since agent Doggett here has had experience. And we can't locate agent Reyes. I thought that the Renegade would be highly beneficial.

DOGGETT: Yeah and I don't have to deal with agent Mulder.

SKINNER: _(Glares at Doggett and looks back at Kersh.)_ You're going to put that faceless creature out in public?!

KERSH: No. He's going to portray agent Mulder.

DOGGETT: ( _Interrupting.)_ He's going to portray who?

KERSH: He can change form to a regular human face. And he has the strength of twelve wrestlers.

SKINNER: So does Mulder if not more.

KERSH: Maybe so. But he's on vacation. And secondly you don't know where they went. ( _Skinner stares at his desk.)_

SKINNER: Why are you doing all this?

KERSH: Because, agent Doggett and ( _The faceless alien comes walking in. just as he does his face changes to Mulder's. He looks at Skinner with a blank stare.)_ Agent Mulder are going to be reporting to you for the time being. _(Doggett glares at the alien.)_

DOGGETT: As long as this thing doesn't act like Mulder.

SKINNER: ( _Glares at Kersh.)_ That is 'not' agent Mulder! I don't think he's should portray one of my best agents.

KERSH: Well, neither of your agents is here to say otherwise now are they? ( _Skinner stares at him.)_ For now these two 'are' your agents. Give them an assignment and put them to work. ( _Walks out of the office. Skinner sits there and looks at the two agents.)_

SKINNER: ( _Looks at his desk.)_ There's a fax machine in the new X files office. I'll fax you a case when I find something okay?

DOGGETT: Yes sir. ( _Looks at the alien.)_ Let's go. ( _Skinner glares at Doggett as they both walk out of the office. Skinner opens his top drawer and pulls out an address/phone number book. He turns a few pages and stops. The scene shows what he's staring at. It has two of Fox Mulder's phone numbers. In the basement, the scene shows the X files office._

 _There are no UFO pictures on the wall. They are replaced with a big map of the United States. There are two desks with computers at each of them. And a fax machine behind where Mulder sits. The two agents walk into the office. Doggett stops in his tracks.)_ Wow. This is a major difference.

MULDER: ( _Alien.)_ What?

DOGGETT: ( _Sits behind Mulder's desk.)_ Oh agent Mulder had alien pictures and posters up on the wall where this map is now. And we only had one computer before. Now we have two. ( _Looks at him.)_ It'll make life easier.

ONTARIO CANANDA

 **9 A.M. DAY 2**

 _(At a cabin in a reserve. There are a few others scattered throughout the location. About two hundred feet apart. The scene zero's in on one that is up on a hill. Inside Mulder is walking into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and takes out a half gallon of orange juice. He closes the refrigerator and sits the juice down on the counter. He opens the cabinet and takes a glass out. Someone puts their arms around his waist and lays their head on his arm. Mulder looks down at them.)_

MULDER: ( _Puts his arm around her, she lays her head on his chest.)_

Hey sweety.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at what he's doing.)_ Are you going to give me any?

MULDER: ( _Rubs her back.)_ I was going to make you some coffee.

SCULLY: I'd rather have what you're having.

MULDER: You would, would you? ( _She looks up at him. He kisses her on the lips and lets her go. He gets another glass out of the cabinet. Scully leans on the counter watching him.)_

SCULLY: _(Yawns.)_ Mulder, we're on vacation. What are you doing up so early?

MULDER: ( _Hands her a glass of orange juice.)_ I want us to go fishing today. ( _Scully stares at him.)_

SCULLY: I'd rather just stay here and we curl up together. ( _Mulder looks at her as he sips out of his glass.)_

MULDER: You would? ( _Leans against the counter behind him.)_

SCULLY: (Sitting her glass down, she wa _lks over to him and gets close. She puts her arms around his waist and looks up at him.)_ Yeah I would. So can we? ( _Mulder puts his glass down on the counter. He puts his arms around her and kisses her intimately and looks at her.)_

MULDER: Does that answer your question?

SCULLY: ( _Smiles at him.)_ I think so. _(She lets go of him as he puts his arm around her. They walk into the living room. The phone rings.)_

MULDER: I'll get it. ( _He walks over to the lamp table near the sofa. Scully sits down near him.)_ Hello? ( _He sits down by Scully, putting his arm around her.)_ I thought I told not to call me sir, unless it was an emergency. ( _Scully cuddles up to him, laying her head on his chest.)_

SKINNER: ( _In his office.)_ Well this is to a degree.

MULDER: ( _Rubbing Scully's back.)_ What's going on?

SKINNER: Kersh for a good start. For some reason he's got this heinous idea of replacing you temporarily during the duration of your vacation.

MULDER: Replacement for what? Does he think we'll get behind in our cases just because we're on vacation?

SKINNER: I'm not sure what his reasons are. He wouldn't tell me. But it only gets worse. It's who he got for your 'temporary' replacements.

MULDER: ( _Stops rubbing Scully's back. She looks at him.)_ Who?

SKINNER: John Doggett and a faceless renegade alien. ( _Mulder gets dead silent over Skinners phone.)_ Agent Mulder?

MULDER: Has Kersh lost his mind or did he get abducted?

SKINNER: No. And the senior Director is supporting him on this too.

MULDER: He's going to put this faceless alien into the public.

SKINNER: No. The alien is portraying you. ( _Mulder slams the phone down, hanging it up. He stands up and walks toward the bedroom.)_

SCULLY: ( _Sits there confused.)_ Mulder?

MULDER: ( _Heard from the bedroom.)_ We're going back to D.C. Scully.

SCULY: ( _Looks toward the bedroom.)_ Run that by me again?

MULDER: You heard me. ( _Walks out of the bedroom over to her.)_

SCULLY: ( _Staring at him.)_ What's going on? Who was that on the phone?

MULDER: Skinner. Kersh has a quote unquote 'temporary' replacement on you and me while we're on this vacation.

SCULLY: Okay. And that's bad?

MULDER: It's who he got for our replacements.

SCULLY: Who?

MULDER: ( _Staring at her.)_ Agent Doggett and a renegade alien that's portraying me.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **10:15 A.M.**

 _(Mulder and Scully and just walking into Skinners office. Skinner stands up and walks over to them.)_

SKINNER: I'm sorry to interrupt your guy's vacation.

MULDER: No you're not. ( _Scully looks at Mulder and back at Skinner.)_ So why do we have to be here, sir? Agent Doggett is a traitor why is he back in the picture? Then with his new friend-

SKINNER: ( _Interrupting.)_ Well those two are the last of our worries right now. I just got a call. You might have heard it on the news. A Tsunami hit the East Coast last night. Devastating all up through the coast of Georgia and up to the Carolina's.

MULDER: No we haven't heard the news about that.

SKINNER: Well I'm glad you're here. Because I don't want Agent Doggett and that 'thing' to investigate this. This is more your turf agent Mulder.

MULDER: How is a massive wave my turf?

SKINNER: It's what it brought up in the midst of the devastation. ( _Mulder looks at him.)_

 **CAPE FEAR N.C.**

 **4 P.M.**

 _(Mulder, Scully, and Skinner drive up to a roadblock on S.R. 117. Mulder rolls down his window. The police officer looks at him. Mulder shows him his badge. All three officers slide the barricade to one side, as Mulder pulls on through. They drive down the muddied road. Police cruisers, emergency equipment and military vehicles are pulled off the sides of the road. Rescue crews are all over the beach front properties that are completely destroyed._

-7-

 _Mulder pulls up by an ambulance and stops the car. All three of them get of the car looking around. Mulder notices a sign laying on the ground. It reads Cape Fear population 30 thousand.)_

MULDER: Appropriate name.

SKINNER: ( _Looks at him.)_ What?

MULDER: ( _Points at the sign.)_ Cape Fear. ( _Scully walks over to Mulder.)_

SCULLY: When I was still in college, I would come out here during summer vacation. I remember meeting my first boy friend here. ( _Mulder looks at her. She notices)_ His name was Jason Paxton. He would always call me at my dorm. And we would meet every weekend while I was in school.

MULDER: From here to Maryland?

SCULLY: ( _Smiles.)_ Yeah. He didn't care. He loved to drive. It was only a four-hour drive.

MULDER: ( _Curious.)_ What ever happened between you two?

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him.)_ I started the FBI and got involved in the X files.

MULDER: Oh I see. I not only wrecked your life but your social life as well.

SCULLY: ( _Laughs and leans into him a bit, teasing him.)_ No you didn't.

SKINNER: ( _Looks at them.)_ Can we start doing what we came out here to do? That so-called ship is out there some where.

MULDER: ( _Looks at him.)_ Sorry sir. ( _They all walk carefully through the debris. Out on the beach, there are military crews surrounding an area. Mulder notices.)_

-8-

MULDER: That wouldn't happen to be it over there would it? ( _Skinner looks over where he's pointing.)_ From my understanding sir. I thought no one else except those who survived new about this.

SKINNER: That was my understanding to agent Mulder. ( _Walks toward the group of military personnel. One of the military men notices and approaches Skinner.)_

MILITARY 1: I'm sorry sir. This is a top-secret area. You can't come any closer.

SKINNER: ( _Shows him his badge.)_ I'm Assistant Director Skinner of the FBI. _(Mulder and Scully walk up behind him.)_ I received clearance to have my agents and myself look at what is sitting on this beach.

MILITARY: Not by us sir? I'm sorry. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

MULDER: Now wait a minute. We've received clearance. We have a right to the craft!

MILITARY: No you don't sir! I have not received any call from my sergeant concerning the FBI.

MULDER: ( _Glares at Skinner.)_ It's back to this again. ( _Starts to walk away, Scully follows him.)_

SCULLY: ( _Stopping him.)_ Mulder.

MULDER: ( _Looks at her irritated.)_ It's back to where were, Scully. I thought all this BS had stopped! It's not fair! What kind of jurisdiction do we have? Any at all anymore? ( _Skinner walks over to them.)_

SKINNER: I'm going to get to the bottom of this! _(Mulder turns his back on him.)_

SCULLY: Who told the military to start with?

SKINNER: I don't know. But I'm bound to find out. ( _Goes to look at Mulder. He's gone.)_ Where did agent Mulder go? ( _Scully looks around noticing he's gone.)_

SCULLY: I don't know. ( _Looks toward the group of military people._ ) Sir you don't think he's trying to go into there do you?

SKINNER: There's no way that they're going to let him. ( _Scully looks around panicked. At the UFO, military crews are walking around it, a few are walking on it. The scene shows something walking in between all the military officials without them noticing. Approaching the craft, still invisible, the figure walks on top of the craft.)_

 **8 MINUTES LATER**

 _(Scully is sitting on the hood of their car looking around. Skinner is talking to a disaster representative. Scully's old boy friend walks toward where she is sitting.)_

JASON: Dana Scully?! ( _Scully looks toward the voice.)_

SCULLY: Yes?

JASON: ( _Walks up to her.)_ The Dana Scully from the University of Maryland College.

SCULLY: ( _Stares at him.)_ Do I know you?

JASON: It's been awhile. Jason Paxton from the University of North Carolina. We used to date, remember?

SCULLY: Jason! I don't believe it. How have you changed!

JASON: For the better I hope. ( _Scully stares at the handsome man.)_

SCULLY: I should say.

JASON: You're looking as beautiful as ever.

SCULLY: And you're still flattery man I once knew.

JASON: So what are you doing out here in this mess?

SCULLY: On a FBI investigation. My boss is over there. ( _Jason looks over at Skinner talking to the representative and back at Scully.)_

JASON: So you're still with the FBI. You've been working with them for a long time.

SCULLY: Yeah, over nine years now.

JASON: Wow that's long all right. Are you still working with that UFO nut? What was it called he worked. The X files?

SCULLY: Yeah. We stopped about a year then came back to it.

JASON: Cool. ( _He gets close to her.)_ So, Dana. Did you ever get to settle down. Or are you still a loaner like me? ( _Gets close to her and premises to kiss her. She stops him. He looks at her.)_ What, what is it?

SCULLY: I'm marri- ( _Mulder suddenly shows up at Scully's side.)_

MULDER: Miss me? ( _Scully jumps and glares at over at him.)_

SCULLY: Mulder! Where've you been?

MULDER: Just scouting around. _(Notices Jason. Jason jumps back looking at him. Mulder looks at Scully.)_ Who's this?

SCULLY: This is Jason Paxton.

MULDER: Jason Paxton? This isn't the Jason Paxton you were just telling me about? ( _Scully nods yes. Mulder looks at him. He puts his hand to shake his hand.)_ Hi Jason. Fox Mulder.

JASON: ( _Shakes his hand.)_ Hi. It's a pleasure finally getting to meet you. So you're that FBI guy that Dana told me about that hunts down aliens right?

MULDER: ( _Staring at him.)_ Yeah but I don't do that anymore.

JASON: Oh you don't?

MULDER: No. _(Holds Scully from behind.)_ Not since I got married.

JASON: ( _Noticing and looks at Scully.)_ You're married to him?

SCULLY: ( _Put her hands over Mulder's hands that are over her stomach.)_ Yes.

JASON: I'm sorry. I had no idea. Well I guess congratulations is in order.

SCULLY: Thank you.

JASON: It must be nice.

MULDER: It is. ( _Scully looks back at Mulder and over at Jason. Skinner walks over to them.)_

SKINNER: There's nothing we can do right now. So we'll just have—( _Notices Mulder.)_ Where'd you go?

MULDER: I was just looking around. ( _Skinner looks at Jason.)_

SKINNER: Who are you?

JASON: Oh, I'm just a friend of Dana's. I was just leaving. ( _Looks at Scully.)_ See ya around, Dana. ( _Walks away.)_

MULDER: ( _Looks at Skinner, letting go of Scully.)_ So what's the deal? Do we get to see that craft or did waist our time?

SKINNER: Well as it is, our hands are tied for the moment. The military somehow got ear of it before we did. So there's nothing we're permitted to do.

MULDER: _(Looks at Scully.)_ This wasted our time and vacation. ( _Walks over to the car, getting in. Scully looks at Skinner and walks over to the car, getting in.)_

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **8:15 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is laying across her sofa, asleep. She comes walking out of the bedroom in her nightgown. She notices him and walks over to him. She sits at the edge of the couch, looking at him.)_

SCULLY: _(Runs her fingers through his hair.)_ You can't be asleep already. ( _He doesn't respond.)_ Mulder.

MULDER: ( _Eyes closed.)_ What?

SCULLY: What's wrong don't you feel good?

MULDER: I'm dizzy if you must know. ( _Feels his forehead.)_

SCULLY: You're not warm. What's going on?

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ I don't know. Maybe it's from seeing Jason. ( _Scully taps him on the shoulder.)_ But I have a confession to make. ( _She stares at him.)_ I got near that ship this afternoon.

SCULLY: When, how?

MULDER: Did you forget my alien capabilities I have.

SCULLY: Mulder you promised you would only use that for our protection.

MULDER: Yeah I do. But that was a moment I found it very much needed.

SCULLY: So is that where you went when we couldn't find you? ( _He nods yes.)_ Was it a UFO?

MULDER: Yes it was. But it was different then ones I'm accustomed to.

SCULLY: How?

MULDER: It had a number on it. ( _The scene shows it suddenly in a blur then it focuses on the large number on the top of the craft. Then it goes into blur to spot on Mulder. Mulder starts getting dizzy, holding his head. Scully notices.)_

SCULLY: Mulder.

MULDER: I'm getting dizzy again.

SCULLY: ( _Stands up.)_ Let's get you to bed, okay? ( _Mulder slowly sits up. Scully helps him to stand and escorts him to the bedroom.)_

 **5 HOURS LATER**

 _(Scully is laying on Mulder's chest. He suddenly wakes up with a sick expression to his face. The scene shows from his point of view. The room starts spinning real fast. He quickly sits up, moving Scully, and rushes to the bathroom. Scully goes to curl back up to him and notices him gone.)_

SCULLY: Mulder? ( _She hears him throwing up in the bathroom. She quickly gets up and rushes in. She looks down at him sitting on the floor near the toilet.)_ What's going on? ( _Mulder looks up at her.)_ My God Mulder you're sick! What did you get into?

MULDER: ( _Weak.)_ I must have caught a bug.

SCULLY: ( _Carefully helps him up.)_ I think you did. Let's get back into bed. ( _She helps into bed and lays down lifeless. She covers him and feels his forehead.)_ Not to mention burning up. I'll get you an ice pack. ( _Mulder lays there staring at the ceiling. The number he saw on the ship shows up on the ceiling. It reads # 63. Scully comes back into the room with an ice bag. Mulder look sat her as she puts it behind his neck. He looks at her.)_

MULDER: What do you think this is?

SCULLY: You have a touch of the flu. It came on you to fast to be anything else. It seems the way you're reacting that it's more of the stomach flu. I'm calling Skinner and telling him we're continuing our vacation.

MULDER: No. You can't.

SCULLY: Mulder you're sick. You can't be working like this. ( _Mulder stares at her.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **9:15 A.M. DAY 3**

 _(Skinner is standing in front of Doggett and the alien Mulder.)_

DOGGETT: Why didn't you call us on that incident that happened on the East Coast?

SKINNER: The FBI doesn't specialize in disasters Agent Doggett.

DOGGETT: I understand that sir. But I heard you and two other agents went to out there to check it out.

SKINNER: We did. And that's when we found out we weren't needed. ( _Mulder and Scully come walking into Skinner's office. Mulder and Scully notice Doggett and the alien, stopping in their tracks. Doggett, the alien, and Skinner look at them.)_

DOGGETT: ( _Staring at Mulder.)_ Agent Mulder. ( _Mulder looks at the alien, ignoring Doggett, and looks over at Skinner.)_

MULDER: Marvelous work. He looks strikingly like me. ( _Scully notices the alien Mulder and gets close to Mulder.)_

DOGGETT: How did you know about him?

MULDER: ( _Glares at Doggett.)_ That's one of the reasons I'm here.

DOGGETT: Well it shouldn't upset you too much. You both have the same thing in common. ( _Getting irritated, Mulder looks at Skinner.)_ Aren't you two supposed to be on vacation?

MULDER: ( _Looks back over at him.)_ Yeah, what's you're excuse?

SKINNER: Alright you two cut it out!

DOGGETT: ( _Looks at Scully.)_ How does it feel being married to a creature, agent Scully? ( _Scully remains close to Mulder as Mulder walks over to Skinner, glaring at Doggett.)_

SKINNER: I said cut it! ( _Doggett looks at him. Skinner looks at Mulder.)_ Why are you two here?

SCULLY: _(Looks at Skinner.)_ Agent Mulder has some information to give. But it needs to be in private.

SKINNER: Agent Doggett. Will you two leave for a few minutes? I'll call you when I need you.

DOGGETT: Yes sir. ( _Looks at the alien.)_ Let's go Agent Mulder. ( _Mulder glares at Doggett as he walks out with the alien.)_

MULDER: ( _Looks at Skinner.)_ I'm going to kill him, sir.

SKINNER: It's not worth it. What's this information you wanted to give me?

MULDER: Concerning what was on that beach.

SKINNER: How can you have information on that craft when no one but military personnel could get near it?

MULDER: Being part alien, sir has it advantages.

SKINNER: What are you saying?

MULDER: I have the ability to make myself invisible and go where I please without anyone knowing about it.

SKINNER: Agent Mulder, I don't think you should be telling me this information. ( _Mulder stares at him.)_ You out of all people know this.

MULDER: If it's Krycek you're concerned about, he's dead.

SKINNER: ( _Stares at his desk.)_ Just take my word for it agent Mulder. Whatever you found on that ship or how you did it. I don't want to know, okay? ( _Looks at Mulder.)_ The thing is, we weren't to be there, the military found out about it first. So it's a closed deal. So my suggestion to you is just to forget about this whole thing. Even with Agent Doggett and that alien portraying you. And go back on the rest of your vacation. They're only in your place till your vacation is over. Okay?

MULDER: ( _Stares at him.)_ Is someone threatening you, sir?

SKINNER: That is all agent Mulder.

MULDER: Sir?

SKINNER: Go on you're vacation, agent Mulder. I'll see you both in a week in a half. ( _Mulder looks at Scully. She looks at him and back at Skinner in concern. They both walk out of the office. Someone comes through the backdoor. It's the (super soldier) senior director and Kersh.)_

KERSH: He was able to see it wasn't he? ( _Skinner nods a reluctant yes.)_

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **2 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is laying on the sofa sweating. Scully walks out of the kitchen and puts an ice pack on his head.)_

SCULLY: If I can't get your temperature down. I'm going to have to take you to the hospital.

MULDER: ( _Holding the ice pack to his head.)_ Is that a promise? ( _Scully stares at him funny.)_ I still got a throbbing headache.

SCULLY: I only gave you half the bottle of pain pills.

MULDER: I need the whole bottle. ( _The phone rings. Scully walks over to the kitchen counter and picks up her cordless.)_

SCULLY: Hello?

SKINNER: ( _In his office.)_ I just received a call from a military general.

SCULLY: Why?

SKINNER: I'm telling you this in concern for agent Mulder. Being he was near that craft. I want you to watch for symptoms.

SCULLY: What symptoms? What are you talking about?

SKINNER: Every military guard that surrounded that craft has been exposed to radiation. A third of them are currently being treated.

SCULLY: ( _Looks over at where Mulder is laying.)_ My God, sir! Mulder was right on t hat thing! That'll explain his sickness.

SKINNER: He's sick? ( _Scully doesn't answer.)_ I'd take him to the hospital right now if I were you.

SCULLY: I will. ( _Turns off the phone, walking over to Mulder. In Skinners office, he hangs up his phone as he looks at someone standing in front of his desk.)_

KERSH: I want agents Mulder and Scully in here. I want to know how he got near and on that ship!

DOGGETT: ( _Just walking in and over to Kersh.)_ Because he's part alien remember? ( _Skinner and Kersh look at Doggett. The alien walks up behind him.)_ And if you don't get this alien here to quit following me like some lost dog. I'm going to kill him!

KERSH: You're not killing my project.

DOGGETT: Mulder is your project. Not this thing. ( _The alien Mulder glares at Doggett.)_ Why do you have it out anyway?

KERSH: So it will confront agent Mulder.

DOGGETT: Where have I heard this before? I figured you'd given up by now. Especially since you broke Mulder out of the brig a year ago.

KERSH: I've had my reasons.

SENIOR DIRECTOR: ( _Walking into the office and over to Kersh.)_ I'd like to know what those reasons were. You're jeopardizing our project by doing what you did. And you never gave me a reason why.

SKINNER: I want to know why everyone is suddenly in my office?

KERSH: Because you are in direct contact with agent Mulder.

SKINNER: Agents Mulder and Scully are on vacation. I'm not interrupting them from their time.

DOGGETT: From what I last heard you called them to go out with you to that Tsunami wave disaster. Due to a possible UFO object being exposed out of the sand. ( _Kersh and the senior director look at Doggett.)_

S.D.: What UFO object?

KERSH: ( _Looks at him.)_ There was a craft found on the beach that was brought up to shore from the wave. The military got word of it from the satellites and immediately went out there to guard it. And news has it, every one of them that were either near or around the craft have radiation exposure.

S.D.: Why wasn't I informed about this sooner?

KERSH: I only just found out about it myself. _(The director looks at him.)_

 _(In Scully's apartment, she walks over to Mulder. He sits up and curls up against the arm rest part of the sofa, staring at her. She stops in her tracks noticing.)_

SCULLY: Mulder? ( _Mulder stares at her in fear, breathing heavy.)_ What's wrong? ( _Mulder blinks and looks at her.)_

MULDER: I don't feel so good, Scully.

SCULLY: ( _Sits down beside him. He sits close to her, laying his head on her shoulder.)_ I found out why you don't. You may have radiation poisoning.

MULDER: ( _Sits up looking at her.)_ From what?

SCULLY: That thing that was on that beach. That was Skinner on the phone. He just got word that those who were guarding that craft got contaminated and are currently being treated. ( _Mulder sighs, putting his head back on her shoulder.)_

MULDER: What does that mean for me?

SCULLY: I got to take you into the hospital that's what it means.

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **6:30 P.M.**

 _(Scully is sitting in the waiting room looking through a magazine. She looks at her watch and around the room and back at the magazine. Skinner walks into the room and notices her.)_

SKINNER: Agent Scully. ( _Scully looks toward the voice. She notices him and stands up, putting the magazine down. She walks over to him.)_

SCULLY: Sir I wasn't expecting you here.

SKINNER: How is he?

SCULLY: I don't know yet. I'm waiting on them to give me the results. ( _The doctor walks in and looks at both Skinner and Scully.)_

DOCTOR: Dana Scully?

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him.)_ Yeah, how is he?

DOCTOR: You're husband has high traces of radiation in his body. The good news is, it's not effecting any vital organs in his body. Which to our surprise he should be critical with the exposure he's had with it. But all it seems to be doing to him is give him symptoms like he had the flu.

SCULLY: So he's going to be okay?

DOCTOR: In time yes. We just want to keep him overnight to make sure. Other then that. He can go home tomorrow. But he must rest it off. And I'll send him home with some antibiotics for the flu symptoms.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at the floor in relief and back at the doctor.)_ Can I see him?

DOCTOR: Sure. He's in room three fifty three. Just down the hall here.

SCULLY: Thank you. ( _Scully walks out of the room, Skinner follows her. In Mulder's room, he's asleep in bed. Scully walks in followed by Skinner. Scully walks over to Mulder's bedside and holds his hand.)_ Mulder. ( _He wakes up and looks at her.)_ Hi.

MULDER: Am I going to live?

SCULLY: ( _Giggles.)_ Yes you're going to live. You just have a flu bug from the radiation exposure.

MULDER: Just the flu? ( _Notices Skinner.)_ Sir.

SKINNER: ( _Gets closer to the bed.)_ Agent Mulder. How do you feel?

MULDER: Achy. But other then that I'm fine. ( _Looks at Scully.)_ So if I just have the flu. Why am I here?

SCULLY: They want to keep you overnight to be sure you're going to be okay.

MULDER: I don't want to be here, Scully. I want to be with you.

SCULLY: Mulder, don't. Please. I don't want you here anymore then you want to be. But they want to make sure you're going to be alright. And I want to be sure you will be too, okay? ( _Mulder looks at his bed, releasing her hand.)_ Now I want you to get some rest okay? ( _Kisses him on the forehead and looks at him.)_ I'll be back for you tomorrow first thing.

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ Okay. ( _Scully reluctantly walks out of the room. Skinner follows her out.)_

SKINNER: You want someone guarding his room?

SCULLY: _(Looks at him.)_ No. I just don't like leaving him like this. Anytime he's sick sir, I'm always there to comfort him and keep him close. Now I feel like a deserter. And I'm afraid that's what he thinks I'm doing.

SKINNER: No, not Mulder. He knows better then that. You out of all people know that. ( _Scully looks at him and gives him a faint smile and walks away.)_

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **8 A.M. DAY 4**

 _(The scene shows a nurse go into Mulder's room. He's awake, looking toward the nurse, thinking it was Scully. The nurse walks over to him.)_

NURSE: How are you feeling Mr. Mulder? ( _He looks at his bed.)_ Are you feeling bad?

MULDER: ( _Not looking at her.)_ You're not Scully.

NURSE: Who's Scully? ( _Wraps his arm with the blood pressure check strap. He glares at her. She notices.)_ Take it easy. I'm just going to check you blood pressure. ( _He starts growling at her. She looks at him and fear and backs away, pulling the wrap off his arm.)_ Fine, I'll leave you alone. ( _He stops growling and leans on the other side of his bed throwing up.)_ I'm getting the doctor. ( _She rushes out of the room. Mulder lays back in his bed with a sick expression.)_

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **8:45 A.M.**

 _(Scully is walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Her phone rings and she picks her phone up in the kitchen.)_

SCULLY: Hello?

SKINNER: ( _Heard over her phone.)_ It's about Mulder. They need you at the hospital.

SCULLY: What happened?!

SKINNER: They say he's gotten sicker.

SCULLY: Thanks sir. ( _Hangs up the phone, grabbing her keys off of the counter.)_

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **9:15 A.M.**

 _(Scully rushes out of the elevator toward Mulder's room. A nurse stops her at the door.)_

NURSE: Ma'am you can't go in there.

SCULLY: Who says? He's my husband. I can go in there if I want to.

NURSE: It's doctor's orders.

SCULLY: Well the doctor doesn't have jurisdiction over the FBI and Mulder's own doctor. ( _Scully walks on into Mulder's room. Mulder is curled up on his side with his back to Scully.)_ Mulder? ( _She walks over to his bedside.)_ Mulder. ( _He growls slightly.)_ Honey, what's wrong? You were supposed to come home today, what happened? ( _He becomes quiet.)_ Mulder talk to me. ( _He lays on his back, staring at the ceiling.)_

MULDER: I want to go home. I don't want to be here. ( _Looks at her.)_ All I need is to be around you. Not in this place. ( _He takes her hand.)_ Please get me out of here. We have too much work to do. Kersh has something up his sleeve and I want to know what it is. Especially with him using that renegade in my place.

SCULLY: They say you're to sick. ( _He stares at her.)_ I'll try getting you out of here. ( _Let's go of his hand and walks out of the room. Out in the hallway, Scully runs into the doctor.)_

DOCTOR: I'm sorry ma' am. ( _Starts walking toward Mulder's room. She notices.)_

SCULLY: Are you the secondary doctor taken care of that patient in that room?

DOCTOR: ( _Looks at her.)_ Yes.

SCULLY: I'm his family doctor. I want to remove him from this hospital and under my care.

DOCTOR: You're his doctor? ( _She stares at him.)_ Are you aware of his condition?

SCULLY: Yes. I understand that he is nauseated. And that he was exposed to high levels of radiation.

DOCTOR: Yeah and also that it's making him unstable mentally?

SCULLY: ( _Glares at him.)_ What do you mean? I was just in there and he was fine. He was telling me that he was ready to go home.

DOCTOR: You went in there! With out him attacking you?

SCULLY: Attacking me? What have you done to him?

DOCTOR: Nothing. But my nurse went in there and came out rushing to me. Telling me that he was growling at her, not letting her take his blood pressure. And when I went into to check on him, he was acting like a wild animal.

SCULLY: Well he didn't with me. I want him discharged.

DOCTOR: He needs twenty four-hour care and treatment.

SCULLY: He'll be getting that. Besides it sounds like he's not letting anybody here near him.

DOCTOR: I don't think it's a good idea that he be moved.

SCULLY: I want him discharged. He's my responsibility. ( _The doctor walks away. Scully walks back into the room. Mulder looks over at her as she walks over to him.)_ They thing you attacked them. Did you?

MULDER: Attack who?

SCULLY: The nurse and doctor.

MULDER: I haven't touched anybody. I just growled at them. I wanted you to check on me anyway. Not them.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at his bed.)_ Mulder. I had to pull strings and nails to get them to even half way to get you discharged. _(Looks at him.)_ They think because you growling at them that the radiation exposure is causing you to act like that.

MULDER: ( _Sits up.)_ Have you forgotten Scully? That all my strength comes from you. And me being near you? ( _She stares at him_.) Nothing has changed. As long as I'm near you, I will be fine.

SCULLY: I'm sorry.

MULDER: So am I going home? ( _She smiles at him.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **12:10 P.M.**

 _(Doggett rushes into Kersh's office. Kersh looks up at him.)_

KERSH: Agent Doggett, is there a reason why you're coming in here like this?

DOGGETT: Mulder is out of the hospital already.

KERSH: And you're point?

DOGGETT: This soon? With radiation exposure?!

KERSH: He's alien agent Doggett. Have we forgotten? _(The renegade walks in still posed as Mulder.)_

DOGGETT: ( _Notices and points at the alien.)_ That's an alien! Mulder is a super soldier!

KERSH: What are you so worried about John?

DOGGETT: Sir, I believe he's out to find out why I'm back on the X files and of course this thing. He's going to think you're up to something.

KERSH: _(Stares at Doggett.)_ That's the point.

DOGGETT: What?

KERSH: I want him to think that we are up to something.

DOGGETT: For what, to expose yourself?

KERSH: No. To expose him and what he really is. Once he really gets the picture of who and what he is. He'll give up fighting against us and join us.

DOGGETT: ( _Looks at the floor laughing.)_ I don't believe I'm hearing this. How many times have you tried to stop him, hinder him, and kill him, etc.… for what? For the sport of it?

KERSH: No. All that was to weaken his resolve. So now that he is exposed to that radiation from that crashed ship. He's weakened even further to the point he will need to protect Agent Scully, if it means to the death.

DOGGETT: And how are you going to threaten her life, when he's always around her?

KERSH: I'm way ahead of you, John.

 **WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **1:15 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is asleep on the sofa. Scully is just walking out of the kitchen. The phone rings. She picks it up off the counter and turns the cordless phone on.)_

SCULLY: Hello?

JASON: Guess who?

SCULLY: I'm sorry, I don't—

JASON: Oh come on Dana. We've only called each other by phone a million times. This is Jason Paxton.

SCULLY: Jason? What are you doing calling me?

JASON: Well we didn't get to talk much out at the site. So I thought I would give you a ring. So what you been up to other then working?

SCULLY: ( _Walks into the living room.)_ Nothing really. We were on vacation till our boss called us in.

JASON: You shouldn't give him your number. ( _Laughs.)_

SCULLY: Maybe not. ( _Walks over to the sofa and looks down at Mulder laying there_.) So what did you want?

JASON: Nothing really. I just wanted talk to you some. I haven't seen you in over thirteen years. Do you think we could do lunch sometime?

SCULLY: ( _Sits down on the edge of the couch, feeling Mulder's head.)_ I don't know, Jason. We're kind of busy right now.

JASON: Anytime when you're finished with the case. And we'll reminisce on the good old days.

SCULLY: Okay, Jason.

JASON: Great. Talk to you later. ( _Hangs up the phone. Scully looks at the phone and turns it off, laying it on the coffee table. She looks at Mulder, running her fingers through his hair.)_

SCULLY: Honey.

MULDER: ( _Eyes still closed.)_ Hmmm?

SCULLY: Do you need anything?

MULDER: ( _Opens his eyes and looks at her. He puts his hand on her leg.)_ Yeah, change our phone number.

SCULLY: ( _Rubs the side of his arm.)_ What for?

MULDER: So Jason doesn't call you again.

SCULLY: ( _Smiles at him.)_ Mulder!

MULDER: How did he get our number anyway?

SCULLY: I don't know. I didn't think to ask. How do you feel?

MULDER: Weak, but not as nauseated.

SCULLY: That's a plus. ( _He grabs her arm and gets her to lay down in front of him, as he holds her from behind. Putting his chin on her shoulder.)_

MULDER: So what did ole Jay want?

SCULLY: Mulder! ( _Giggles.)_

MULDER: ( _Holding her tight.)_ What?

SCULLY: ( _Rubs his arm that has a hold of her.)_ You're jealous aren't you?

MULDER: No. Just protective.

SCULLY: That's virtually the same thing. ( _Scully goes to take his hand, as she does Mulder jumps, suddenly seeing the # 63 before him.)_ Mulder?! ( _Shakes his head and buries his face on the back of her shoulder.)_ Honey.

MULDER: I see it.

SCULLY: ( _Trying to turn around to look at him.)_ See what? ( _Manages to turn to face him. He looks at her like he's drugged.)_ What's wrong? ( _Runs her right hand through his hair. She notices him sweating suddenly.)_ You're burning up all of the sudden. ( _He hugs her. In concern she rubs his back.)_ What did you see out there, Mulder? ( _He becomes motionless in her arms.)_ Mulder? ( _She sits up, he's out cold.)_ Mulder! ( _She checks his pulse. She reaches for the phone on the coffee table, turning it on.)_ I need an ambulance at 3170 fifty third street. I got an agent down. ( _She turns to the phone off and looks at Mulder.)_

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **2 DAYS LATER 8:30 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows Scully in Mulder's room. She's laying on his bed asleep. Skinner comes walking in with Jason. Skinner walks over to her.)_

SKINNER: ( _Touches Scully's shoulder.)_ Agent Scully. ( _She wakes up, looking at Mulder then back at Skinner, stretching.)_

SCULLY: Sir. What are you doing here?

SKINNER: I came to see how Mulder was. And I ran into your old friend here in the hospital.

SCULLY: ( _Notices Jason and stands up.)_ Jason. What are you doing here?

JASON: I came up to see you at your apartment and a neighbor of yours told me you were here. ( _Scully looks at the floor, somewhat disgusted.)_ So how is he?

SCULLY: He's stable.

SKINNER: Stable? What's wrong with him?

SCULLY: Apparently the radiation is gaining dominion over his immune system. When he wakes up, he's all the more dizzy and he starts vomiting, getting severe headaches. He's not supposed to get this way.

JASON: How did he get exposed by radiation?

SCULLY: On an investigation. We had no idea the area was infiltrated with it. But he's not supposed to get this sick.

JASON: Well, Dana if he's got radiation poisoning, how else is supposed to get?

SCULLY: Not Mulder.

JASON: What makes him more special then anyone else who comes in contact with radiation?

SCULLY: A lot. ( _Sits back down near Mulder's bed and looks at him. Jason notices. Skinner looks at her.)_

SKINNER: Why don't you go home Agent Scully? You've been here since you brought him in.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him.)_ I can't do that sir. I need to be here with him. What would happen if he would wake up and I'm not here? ( _Skinner stares at her.)_

JASON: Absolutely nothing. He's an adult he knows you got responsibilities to take care of.

SCULLY: You two must not understand. I'm not leaving him. I'm staying here.

SKINNER: Okay. I'm just trying to help. If you need anything, you have my number. ( _Scully looks up at him.)_

SCULLY: Thank you sir. ( _Skinner walks out of the room. Jason looks at her.)_

JASON: Do you at least want to get a snack in the cafeteria before they close? ( _She stares at him.)_

 **CAFETERIA**

 _(In the cafeteria, Scully and Jason walk in and over to the hot line bar. She notices the coffee machine and walks over to it. Jason follows her.)_

JASON: What about something to eat?

SCULLY: ( _Filling her cup up.)_ I'm not hungry. ( _Walks to the cashier.)_

CASHIER: That will be a dollar five. ( _Scully pays her the exact change.)_

JASON: You have to eat.

SCULLY: ( _Glares at him_.) What are you my father? ( _Walks over to a table. Jason follows her. She sits down. Jason sits next her. She scoots over a little.)_ What are you doing here, Jason?

JASON: Well I heard your partner was sick and I wanted to see you again.

SCULLY: He's not my partner he's my husband. What's it going take to get you to realize that we're married? ( _Suddenly she he's Mulder's voice.)_

 _MULDER: Scully where are you? (Scully jumps, almost spilling her coffee. She stands up and rushes out of the cafeteria. Jason sits there staring the direction she went. In Mulder's room, she walks in and over to his bed. He's still asleep. She stands over him, staring at him.)_

SCULLY: Mulder, are you calling me, sweety? ( _She runs her hand through his hair. Jason walks in. Scully looks at who came in and back at Mulder.)_ Mulder, wake up. _(She hears his voice, but he's still asleep.)_

 _MULDER: I can't Scully. It's over taking me._

SCULLY: ( _Yells.)_ No! Come on honey, wake up, for me!

 _MULDER: I can't. I'm to sick._

SCULLY: You can beat this thing Mulder! ( _Jason stares over at her like she's nuts.)_

JASON: Dana who are you talking to? ( _Mulder wakes up, and looks at Scully weakly.)_

SCULLY: Mulder! What's wrong?

MULDER: ( _Trying to look at her. He sees the number sixty three on the ceiling behind her.)_ I can't seem to snap out of this. It's really strong.

SCULLY: Strong how?

MULDER: Then me. It shouldn't have even effected me at all. ( _Jason walks over to them.)_

JASON: What I'm curious about, is what was it that was at that site that had radiation? ( _Mulder looks at Jason. At first glance, he sees the bounty hunter then Jason's regular face. Mulder starts growling at him.)_

SCULLY: ( _Looks at Jason and back at Mulder.)_ What, what is it?

MULDER: ( _Staring at Jason.)_ It's him!

SCULLY: ( _Puts her hand on his chest near his heart.)_ Who? ( _She puts her hand over his heart, feeling it racing.)_ Mulder, settle down. You're heart is racing. ( _Mulder looks at her and sits up. He gets her to sit beside him, on the bed, as he puts his arms around her waist. He looks at Jason.)_

MULDER: ( _Whispers in her ear.)_ He's the bounty hunter disguised as your old friend. He's returned! Possibly from that ship at that beach.

SCULLY: ( _Looks back at Mulder.)_ How? ( _She goes to look back at Jason. He's gone. She stares across the room in fear.)_

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 10:45 A.M.**

 _(The scene shows Doggett walking out of the elevator toward the X file office. He walks through the doorway, stopping in his tracks. Mulder and Scully are in the office. Mulder is sitting behind his desk. Scully is standing behind him. Mulder looks at who walked in.)_

DOGGETT: What are you doing back agent Mulder?

MULDER: I'm off my vacation. What are you doing here?

DOGGETT: Coming into work.

MULDER: Where's your new friend?

DOGGETT: Who?

MULDER: The other me.

DOGGETT: In Kersh's office.

MULDER: Appropriate place.

SCULLY: ( _Getting agitated at Doggett being there.)_ What do you want agent Doggett?

DOGGETT: I don't want anything. I just come down here to pick up a file for Director Kersh.

MULDER: ( _Holds up the file.)_ It wouldn't be the case on number sixty-three would it?

DOGGETT: ( _Glaring at him.)_ What do you know about it?

MULDER: A lot more then you I'm sure.

DOGGETT: What do you mean by that exactly, agent Mulder? ( _The phone rings. Mulder picks up the phone.)_

MULDER: Mulder. ( _Pause.)_ Yes sir he is. ( _Pause.)_ We'll be right up. ( _Hangs up the phone, and looks at Scully.)_ Skinner wants us in his office. ( _Stands up, and looks at Doggett.)_ He wants you to, slick. ( _Mulder follows Scully out of the office, past Doggett. In Skinner's office, Kersh, the senior director, and the renegade alien are sitting around the conference table. Skinner is at the head of the table. The door opens to his office, Scully walks in and Mulder right behind her. Doggett walks in after them. Mulder and Scully stop in their tracks noticing who else is in the office. Skinner walks over to them. Doggett walks over to Kersh._ )

SKINNER: This wasn't by choice agents.

MULDER: What's going on here?

SKINNER: They know you saw the number on that craft.

MULDER: So.

SKINNER: They want to know how. And what you know about it.

SCULLY: How did they find out? Did you tell them anything?

SKINNER: I told them what Mulder told me. ( _Mulder glares at him.)_ I had no choice.

MULDER: Who's threatening you again? Is it some one in this room?

SKINNER: ( _Stares at him.)_ Just know I had no choice. Now come over and have a seat. ( _Mulder looks at Scully and walks over to the table. She follows him. They both sit down together. Skinner sits down at the head of the table. Skinner looks over at the senior director.)_ Sir if you go ahead.

S.D.: Thank you. ( _Looks over at Mulder.)_ Agent Mulder. We're here to question you because news has it that you were near that ship at Cape Fear North Carolina. Could you tell us how you got near it when there was thirty military personnel guarding the site?

MULDER: I just guessed what could've been on the ship. I wasn't sure if anything like that was on the ship. ( _Scully stares at Mulder in confusion.)_

KERSH: ( _Looks at the Senior Director.)_ He's lying, sir. ( _Suddenly the door to Skinner's office comes open. Everyone looks toward the door. Jason comes walking in. He sees Scully and walks over to her. Scully looks at him in shock. Kersh looks over at Jason.)_ Have a seat Jason.

JASON: _(Sits down by Scully.)_ Thank you sir.

KERSH: ( _Notices everyone staring at him.)_ He's a witness to the occurrence of that day.

SKINNER: How is he a witness?

KERSH: My renegade alien was out there. He saw him talking to agent Scully. ( _Skinner glares at the table.)_

S.D.: ( _Looks back at Mulder.)_ Agent Mulder, I'm going to ask you again. How did you see the craft while it was being heavily guarded? And witnesses saying that you were with A.D. Skinner and Agent Scully then suddenly disappearing and reappearing beside Agent Scully a few minutes later?

DOGGETT: ( _Glaring at Mulder.)_ Because he's ninety percent alien that's why! ( _Everyone looks at Doggett. Scully looks at Mulder in fear, getting closer to him. Jason looks over at Mulder in fear.)_

S.D.: And what has taken you to that conclusion Agent Doggett?

DOGGETT: It's a long story sir. But Director Kersh can back me up on that statement.

S.D.: ( _Looks at Kersh.)_ Is this true Director Kersh?

KERSH: ( _Looks at the senior director.)_ Yes sir it is. He's a government project that has going right. He's just not cooperating with us anymore.

S.D.: I see. ( _Looks at Mulder.)_ And why not Agent Mulder?

MULDER: ( _Looks at him.)_ Because I'm not a murderer.

S.D.: So what are you able to do if you 'are' alien? Turn invisible?

MULDER: Yes sir. ( _Scully takes his hand. Mulder holds her hand in return for comfort.)_

S.D.: Interesting. So what number was it that you saw?

MULDER: Sixty-three.

S.D.: ( _Looks at the table in disgust.)_ Do you have any idea what that number stands for?

MULDER: No sir. I haven't got that far. ( _Suddenly the scene flashes from Mulder's perspective. He sees who the senior director really is. He's an alien super soldier.)_

S.D.: I see. Well being we don't have that much evidence against you at this time. We're letting you go. But I strongly suggest that you drop your investigation on that craft and go on to some other case, understood? ( _Mulder glares at him.)_

MULDER: ( _Staring at him.)_ Yeah.

S.D.: Well on that note. This meeting is adjourned. ( _Mulder stands up.)_ And keep in mind Agent Mulder. You are the property of the government. And due to your alien capabilities, when your asked to do something. Be sure you jump to it. Regardless of what it might cost you. Understood? _(Mulder hatefully stares at him as he walks out of the room. Scully starts to follow him, being stopped by Jason.)_

JASON: You're married to an alien?!

SCULLY: ( _Glares at him.)_ He's human, Jason! ( _Walks past him. He follows her.)_

JASON: They just said he was alien from some sort of government project! Do you guys have any kids? ( _Scully stops near the elevator, almost in tears.)_ What did it have, two bulged eyes, and a rounded head? ( _He laughs. Scully presses the button to go down. Jason is standing behind her. Suddenly he gets thrown into the wall. Mulder suddenly appears by Scully as he glares at Jason.)_

MULDER: If you ever make my wife cry again! I'll kill you! ( _The elevator doors open. Mulder escorts Scully inside as Jason stands there in confusion. The doors close. Inside the elevator, Scully turns to Mulder and buries her face in his chest, crying. He holds her tight.)_ If he ever comes near you again! He's a dead man.

SCULLY: You kill him and that will give them even bigger reasons to take you away from me. ( _Looks up at him.)_ I want to go home.

MULDER: ( _Looks at her, and rubs the side of her face.)_ We can't just yet.

SCULLY: Why not? ( _The elevator doors open. They both walk out toward the office.)_

MULDER: There's unfinished business we need to tend to.

SCULLY: Mulder, didn't you hear what they just told us? You're off the case.

MULDER: It never stopped us before.

SCULLY: I don't want to go through with this anymore, Fox.

MULDER: ( _Stops by his desk and looks at her.)_ Fox? Do I since a hint of desperation in your voice, Dana?

SCULLY: ( _Giggles.)_ Yes. ( _Jason comes walking into the office.)_

JASON: So this is where all the alien hunting goes on. _(Mulder and Scully look the direction of the voice.)_ Or should I say alien hibernation goes on. ( _Scully gets close to Mulder.)_

MULDER: You don't understand warnings do you?

JASON: Yeah I do. But I wanted to be sure there wasn't a liter of aliens running around down here to take over our world. ( _Mulder starts growling at him as his eyes turn black. Scully notices.)_

SCULLY: Jason you better get out of here! He will attack you.

JASON: For what. Territory!? ( _Mulder puts his arm around Scully's waist, continually staring at him. She rests in his firm protection as he puts his chin on her shoulder.)_ Why don't you let Dana be involved with someone that is human? And you go find your own species, Agent Mulder!

MULDER: You're lucky she's with me! You would be a dead man!

JASON: I'm scared. Really, really, scared. ( _Looks at Scully.)_ If you want a real human being to have family with. You know where I am. ( _Walks out of the office. Mulder's firm hold loosens. Scully looks at him as he sits at the edge of his desk, letting her go. )_

SCULLY: Mulder? ( _She gets close to him. He looks at her shyly.)_ Let's go home. We'll get started with this thing tomorrow okay? ( _He buries his head in her shoulder.)_

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **11 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is awake in bed, as Scully is asleep on his chest. He keeps hearing what Jason told him. He looks down at Scully and back at the ceiling. Scully goes to snuggle up to him, noticing his unresponsiveness. She wakes up and looks at him.)_

SCULLY: What are you doing up honey?

MULDER: I was just thinking. ( _Rubs her back.)_

SCULLY: About what?

MULDER: Everything.

SCULLY: Mulder! What's wrong?

MULDER: ( _Looks at her and back at the ceiling.)_ I was thinking about what Jason said.

SCULLY: Mulder, don't listen to what that jerk has to say about us.

MULDER: Yeah, but he's ninety nine percent right you know?

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him.)_ How?

MULDER: All I've done was cause you to lose your loved ones. Ruin and jeopardize your life and career. And now I'm nothing but a creature created from our government.

SCULLY: ( _Cuddles up under his chin.)_ What I've chosen to do Mulder is not because of what you've done. I followed you through the years because you had determination. And as far as I'm concerned. You're one hundred percent human to me. ( _Mulder holds her tight and closes his eyes.)_

 **CAPE FEAR N.C.**

 _(Mulder and Scully pull into a deserted parking lot. They both get out, walking toward the beach. Mulder looks around the beach. He walks toward the ocean. He stops near the tide. As he's looking across the ocean, he suddenly sees the number sixty-three. Scully walks up behind him.)_

SCULLY: Mulder. ( _He jumps.)_ Sorry. ( _He looks back at her.)_ What's going on?

MULDER: ( _Starts walking.)_ I'm seeing the number again. ( _Scully walks with him. They get near the area where the craft was. Mulder looks at the sand and sees the number again. This time, from his viewpoint everything gets real bright. He falls to his knees. He sees the number again then the location on where the ship is. Scully rushes to his side.)_

SCULLY: Mulder! What's wrong?

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ I know where the ship is. ( _She stares at him in confusion. They both stand up and start walking back to their car.)_

JASON: ( _Walking toward them across the beach. Yelling out at them)_ Hey, what are you two doing here? ( _Mulder and Scully both turn around toward the sound of the voice. He gets close to them.)_ I thought you were off the case agent Mulder.

MULDER: Shows you what little you know!

JASON: So when are you going to show you're true appearance? ( _Mulder walks away as Scully stays near him.)_

MULDER: ( _Stops in his tracks.)_ Go to the car, Scully. ( _She looks at him.)_

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: Go to the car. ( _Looks toward Jason.)_ I'll be right there.

SCULLY: What are you going to do?

MULDER: Please.

SCULLY: Mulder. ( _He looks at her. She reluctantly walks to the car. Mulder heads toward Jason. His eyes turn black. Suddenly the craft comes out of the ocean near the shore. Jason looks toward the noise and back at Mulder.)_

JASON: Is that thing yours?

MULDER: ( _Stops ten feet in front of him.)_ No. It's yours.

JASON: What? ( _The ship hovers over Jason. Suddenly Jason disappears with the ship. Mulder stands there slightly exhausted. His eyes turn back to normal. He looks around his surroundings. Suddenly Jason appears behind him.)_ Very clever Agent Mulder. ( _Mulder turns around glaring at him. Jason's face changes to the bounty hunter.)_

MULDER: You! It's been you all along?

BH: No. You just sent Jason to me. ( _Mulder stares at him.)_ We knew we could get you to work for us from another directive.

MULDER: What kind of directive?

BH: By threatening your wife. ( _Mulder glares at him.)_ You can't avoid it Agent Mulder.

MULDER: You mean to tell me, you did all this damage to these peoples homes and lives to get me to serve you?

BH: Sometimes you have to pay a high price to get better results.

MULDER: I'm not your guinea pig! I 'can' control the ships over you, or did you forget. ( _Walks away. The bounty hunter disappears. Mulder walks over to the car and gets in. Scully looks over at him.)_

SCULLY: What happened?

MULDER: ( _Starts the car.)_ Nothing. ( _He pulls out of the parking lot.)_

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **8 P.M.**

 _(Mulder is laying across the c ouch, watching TV. Scully walks over to him and looks down at him.)_

SCULLY: You never did tell me what happened out there this afternoon. ( _Mulder continues to stare at the TV. She sits beside him and leans back on him. He doesn't respond. Scully looks at him.)_ Mulder, are you listening to me? ( _She rubs his arm.)_ Honey? ( _He looks at her.)_

MULDER: Yes I'm listening. ( _Looks back at the TV.)_

SCULLY: Then why haven't you answered?

MULDER: ( _Looks at her again.)_ Because, there's nothing to tell. ( _He gets her to lay down with him. He sits his chin on her shoulder as he holds her from behind.)_

SCULLY: You didn't kill Jason did you?

MULDER: No!

SCULLY: Then what did you do?

MULDER: It's not what I did. It's what they're doing.

SCULLY: What?

-43-

MULDER: The government is using me as their guinea pig.

SCULLY: How?

MULDER: By using alternatives. Like your old boyfriend. ( _Scully lays back and looks up at him.)_

SCULLY: You're confusing me.

MULDER: When Jason was out there talking about me and I told you to go on to the car. I summoned that craft from the ocean. And it hovered over Jason and took him.

SCULLY: You abducted him?

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ That wasn't my intention. I wanted to scare him, not abduct him. But the ship disappeared and so did Jason.

SCULLY: How did you know that craft was in the ocean.

MULDER: I'd felt it out there. I just knew it wasn't gone. But after it disappeared, the bounty hunter shows up behind me. ( _Scully rubs Mulder's chest.)_

SCULLY: What did he do?

MULDER: He didn't do anything. But tell me that I was a guinea pig and that they would use me whether I wanted them to or not. ( _Suddenly there's a loud pound at her door. Mulder grabs Scully, causing her to face him, as he growls at the door.)_

SCULLY: What was that Mulder?

MULDER: I don't know. ( _Holds Scully tight. She looks him in the face. He notices her fear. There's another loud pound at the door. Mulder hisses at the direction of the door. Scully buries her head under Mulder's chin. He holds her tight. The door breaks open. Scully screams in fear. Mulder keeps her close. They both disappear. They bounty hunter, Doggett, and the faceless alien renegade walk into the apartment.)_

DOGGETT: They're not here. ( _The bounty hunter looks around.)_

BH: They're here. He's camouflaging himself and Scully. He's protecting her. ( _Looks at Doggett.)_ Go look in the bedroom. ( _Doggett walks toward the bedroom. The bounty hunter looks at the renegade.)_ They're in here. I can feel it. ( _The bounty hunter walks over to the sofa. The renegade follows him. Doggett comes walking out of the bedroom.)_

DOGGETT: You're right. They're still here. I found their car keys. ( _Lifts them up to show him. On the couch, Mulder slowly sit up with Scully. She clings to him. They slowly stand up and start to walk toward the doorway. Just as they get near it. Mulder steps on the door. The bounty hunter looks over at the door moving. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a syringe with green vile in it. He throws it the direction of the door. They syringe disappears. The bounty hunter smiles. Out in the hall, the elevator doors open then close. Mulder and Scully become visible. Mulder is cringing in pain. Scully pulls the syringe out of his back. She looks at the syringe. There's very little vile left.)_

SCULLY: ( _Puts her arm around him.)_ Talk to me Mulder. ( _He looks at her.)_ What is this?

MULDER: Coming from him, God only knows.

SCULLY: How do you feel?

MULDER: I'm getting chills. ( _The elevator doors open. She goes to help Mulder out and notices who's standing in before her. The bounty hunter, Doggett, and the renegade.)_

BH: Going somewhere? ( _Mulder glares at him.)_

MULDER: What have you done to me?

BH: Since you won't help us. I gave you a vile that will cause you to become one hundred percent human again. An anti virus if you will. ( _Mulder looks at Scully and passes out. The bounty hunter, Doggett, and the renegade walk away.)_

-45-

 **MEMORIAL H OSPITAL**

 **THREE WEEKS LATER 6 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows Scully walking into room 418. Inside, Mulder is laying their unconscious. Scully sits down by the bed. She stares at Mulder.)_

SCULLY: Why don't you wake up? For me. ( _Starts crying, laying her head on his chest and clinging to his arm. Skinner walks in, noticing.)_

SKINNER: Agent Scully. ( _She sits up and looks at him with tears coming down her face.)_ Any word?

SCULLY: No. He's the same. It's like he doesn't want to live anymore.

SKINNER: He's been in a coma how long now? Three weeks? ( _Scully nods yes.)_ That doesn't mean he's given up. He never has, you know that. He heart is strong his body is strong. He'll pull out of it.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at Mulder.)_ Yeah.

SKINNER: Let me take you home. There's nothing you can do her e right now. ( _Scully looks at him.)_

SCULLY: ( _Nods a faint yes.)_ Okay.

-46-

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **8 P.M.**

 _(Scully is laying across her sofa asleep. Suddenly there's a loud thud at her door. She grabs her gun off the coffee table and slows walks over to the door. She peeks out the eyehole of her door. She sees nothing. There's another pound. She jumps, glaring at the door. She takes the chain off the door and slowly opens it with her gun pointed. Jason falls inside. He's all beat up and he looks around confused.)_

SCULLY: Jason?! ( _He looks at her. His right eye is swollen shut.)_ What happened to you?

JASON: ( _Weak.)_ I don't know. I woke up in an alley and I didn't know where else to go but here. ( _Scully closes the door, locking it.)_

SCULLY: Sit down over there. I'll get you some ice. ( _Jason slowly walks over to the sofa and sits down. Scully walks over to him with an ice bag and hands it to him. He takes it and puts it on his eye. Scully sits down in a recliner across from him. He looks over at her.)_ So where were you before this happened to you?

JASON: I was in Cape Fear in North Carolina. You and your partner were there. Then the next thing I remember is waking up in this alley. Weird huh?

SCULLY: I've heard worse stories.

JASON: Speaking of weird. Where's your partner?

SCULLY: ( _Glares at him.)_ My 'husband' is in the hospital. He's in a coma.

JASON: ( _Sits up.)_ I'm sorry. How did that happened?

SCULLY: It's a long story. And I'm not willing to discuss it with you.

JASON: I was just curious. So how long has he been in this coma?

SCULLY: ( _Looks at the floor.)_ Three weeks.

-47-

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **9 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows inside Mulder's room. He moves a little. He opens his eyes and looks around.)_

MULDER: ( _Weak.)_ Scully? ( _His door to his room comes open. The nurse walks up to him with a syringe.)_ Where's Scully?

NURSE: Who's Scully?

MULDER: My wife, my partner. ( _The nurse injects the serum into his IV.)_ What is that?

NURSE: Something to help you sleep.

MULDER: I don't need to sleep. I need Scully. ( _The nurse walks out of the room. Outside the room, the nurse notices the doctor.)_

NURSE: I'm glad his partner wasn't in there.

DOCTOR: Why?

NURSE: He was awake in there. I just gave him another tranquilizer.

DOCTOR: Good. We can keep this come charade going till that director of the FBI gets here tomorrow. He'll be taking him away.

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **9:30 P.M.**

 _(Scully is standing up from her recliner.)_

JASON: What ever caused you to marry Mulder anyway?

SCULLY: A number of things. But the main reason was because he's honest and perseverant.

-48-

JASON: And I'm not?

SCULLY: We're not talking about. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch. ( _Walks toward her bedroom.)_

JASON: I could join you if you would like.

SCULLY: ( _Closing the bedroom door.)_ Good night Jason.

 **9 A.M.**

 _(The scene shows Scully in her bed asleep. The phone rings, waking her up. She sleepily reaches for the phone.)_

SCULLY: Hello?

SKINNER: It's me. Did I wake you?

SCULLY: ( _Looks at the clock and becomes more alert)_ Sort of. But I see I'm late for work. ( _Silence.)_ Sir?

SKINNER: I don't know how to tell you this.

SCULLY: ( _Sits up.)_ Tell me what?

SKINNER: I just received a call five minutes ago. ( _Looks at his desk.)_

SCULLY: And?

SKINNER: It's about Mulder.

SCULLY: What about Mulder? ( _No response.)_ Sir! What's wrong with Mulder?!

SKINNER: The doctor said he went to check on him and… I'm sorry. He was all blue like he suffocated.

SCULLY: ( _With the expression like she's going to break.)_ No. No you must have heard wrong. This can't be! I'm going out there!

SKINNER: They already sent his body to the funeral home.

SCULLY: I want to see him for myself. Which funeral home?!

SKINNER: They didn't tell me. ( _Scully hangs up the phone and buries her face in her pillow crying.)_

 **1 HOUR LATER**

 _(Scully slowly comes walking out of the bedroom. She has jeans and Mulder's T-shirt on. She notices Jason sitting on the couch reading the paper. At first glimpse, from Scully's view, it's Mulder. Jason turns around, and she realizes who it is.)_

JASON: Dana. Were you going to sleep all day? ( _Scully walks into the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator door and sees the half-gallon carton of orange juice. She starts crying. Jason looks toward the kitchen. He stands up and rushes to her.)_ Dana, what's wrong?

SCULLY: ( _Walks past him.)_ Leave me alone! ( _She grabs her car keys and walks over to the door. She opens the door and stops.)_ Goodbye Jason. ( _Jason walks over to her.)_

JASON: What's going on?

SCULLY: I'm leaving for work. And you need to get out of my apartment. ( _Jason walks out. Scully walks out with him.)_

JASON: You're going to work in jeans and a T-shirt? ( _Scully locks the door and walks away from him toward the elevator.)_

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

 _(Scully slowly comes walking of the bedroom in a daze. She has jeans and Mulder's T-shirt on. She notices Jason sitting on the couch reading the paper. At first glimpse, from her view it's Mulder. She becomes a little more alert as Jason turns around and looks at her.)_

JASON: Dana. Were you going to sleep all day? ( _Scully walks into the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator door and sees the half-gallon carton of orange juice. She starts crying. Jason looks towards the kitchen. He stands up and rushes over to her.)_ Dana, what's wrong?

SCULLY: ( _Walks past him.)_ Leave me alone. ( _She grabs her car keys and walks over to the door. She opens and the door and stops.)_ Goodbye Jason. ( _Jason walks over to her.)_

JASON: What's going on?

SCULLY: I'm leaving for work. And you need to get out of my apartment. ( _Jason walks out. Scully walks out with him.)_

JASON: You're going to work in jeans and a T-shirt? ( _Scully locks the door and walks away from him toward the elevator.)_

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Scully walks into the room Mulder was in. She sits down by the bed and lays her head down and starts crying. A doctor walks by the room noticing her.)_

DOCTOR: May I help you? ( _Scully looks over at him and notices it was the doctor that was taking care of Mulder.)_

SCULLY: ( _Stands up.)_ What happened to him?!

DOCTOR: To who?

SCULLY: Fox Mulder, the one you killed!

DOCTOR: I didn't kill him. He died during the night. I came in to check on him this morning. And he was dead.

SCULLY: What funeral home was he taken to?

DOCTOR: I don't know. I didn't decide where he was going. ( _Scully rushes past him, mad. He walks out of the room and down the hall. Kersh steps out of one of the rooms. The doctor looks at him.)_ She's asking questions.

KERSH: And that surprises you? This is going to make her break. Thinking her love is dead. While the Marines at the brig break agent Mulder into obeying them.

 **BRIG 5 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows a military guard approaching a cell. The guard opens the cell door and walks in, carrying a club. Sitting on the floor, Mulder looks up at him. The guard stands in front of him.)_

GUARD: Stand up! ( _Mulder stands up, staring at him.)_ Don't look at me! ( _He hits Mulder across the face with the club. Causing Mulder to fall against the wall.)_ Do you know why you're here?

MULDER: No. ( _The guard walks over to him and hits him in the head. Causing Mulder to fall to the floor.)_

GUARD: Stand up! ( _He kicks Mulder in the stomach.)_ Stand up I said! ( _Kersh comes walking in.)_

KERSH: Stop! ( _The guard looks back at Kersh and backs away from Mulder.)_ We want to break him. Not kill him. ( _The guard walks out of the cell. Mulder drags himself up on the bed and sits down.)_

MULDER: ( _In pain, with blood coming down his face.)_ I should've known you were in on this. Is that why I'm here?

KERSH: I have someone that can explain that to you. ( _The senior director walks in. Mulder, through his swollen eye, glares at him. Kersh leaves the cell.)_

DIRECTOR: Agent Mulder. I have a proposal to make to you.

MULDER: Do I have a choice?

DIRECTOR: ( _Stares at him.)_ Yes you do. But it won't be the kind of choices I'm sure you want to hear. ( _Looks at the floor and back at Mulder.)_ Here they are. You either work with us and do what we ask of you. With your alien capabilities. Or you will continually be beaten till you surrender.

MULDER: What about Scully? She's going to know I'm missing and start looking for me.

DIRECTOR: She'll be informed on your location. And the visiting hours so she can see you. So what is the answer?

MULDER: I'll do what you tell me to.

DIRECTOR: That's a wise answer Agent Mulder. ( _He starts to walk out of the cell.)_

MULDER: As long as I get to see Scully. ( _The director stops at the open cell door.)_

DIRECTOR: ( _Looks back at Mulder.)_ It's a deal. ( _The door closes. Out in the hall, Kersh walks up to the director.)_

KERSH: Are you crazy?!

DIRECTOR: ( _Looks at him.)_ No. Just wise.

KERSH: They told Scully that he was dead!

DIRECTOR: I know, don't worry. She isn't coming with a mile of this place. ( _Kersh stares at him.)_ We'll just lead Mulder on long enough into thinking she's coming out here. Then tell him she refuses to see him.

-53-

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **A WEEK LATER DAY 1 10 A.M.**

 _(Scully is in the X files office behind Mulder's desk. She has files strung out all over the desk. Doggett comes walking in.)_

DOGGETT: Agent Scully.

SCULLY: ( _Looks over at him and back down at the files.)_ What are you doing here, Doggett?

DOGGETT: I just wanted say how sorry I was to hear about Agent Mulder's death.

SCULLY: What should you care? You've always hated him.

JASON: ( _Comes walking in.)_ He's just trying to be considerate. ( _Scully looks toward the other voice.)_

SCULLY: What is this? Open house in my office or what? How did you get in here?

DOGGETT: I signed him in as a visitor.

SCULLY: ( _Glares at him.)_ You would. ( _Doggett leaves the office Jason stares at her.)_

JASON: What's your problem?

SCULLY: ( _Staring at the files laying on the desk.)_ He's standing in my doorway!

JASON: I'm you're problem?

SCULLY: You're good. ( _Looks at him.)_ You should become a detective.

JASON: What's with you anymore, Dana? You're extremely aggressive anymore!

SCULLY: ( _Glares at Jason.)_ Try losing someone you love more then anything and see how 'you' feel.

JASON: You're still upset from losing that creature you were married to?

SCULLY: ( _Pulls out her gun and points it at him.)_ Get out of here or I will kill you!

JASON: My God, Dana! Look at you! You're going nuts! ( _Scully pulls the trigger.)_

SCULLY: ( _Tears start coming out of her eyes)_ Just go! ( _Jason stares at her for a second and leaves. Scully drops her gun on the desk and cries. Out in the hall, Jason reaches the elevator. The doors come open and Skinner walks out.)_

SKINNER: ( _Noticing Jason.)_ How did you get in here?

JASON: Agent Doggett signed me in. Sir, Dana is going nuts in there! She threatened me with a gun.

SKINNER: ( _Glares at him.)_ What did you say to her?

JASON: Well, it's been over a week, and she's still moping about her partner.

SKINNER: He was her husband, Jason. It takes more then just a week to recover from a loved one like that. Especially as close as they were.

JASON: Yeah maybe so. But how can you be so much in love with a creature?

SKINNER: ( _Staring at him.)_ Is that what you told her? ( _Jason looks at the floor.)_ No wonder why she pulled a gun on you. ( _Skinner starts to walk toward the X files office and stops. He looks back at Jason.)_ Take this word of advice, Jason. Leave her alone for the next few months. ( _He walks on as Jason presses the button to the elevator. Inside the office, Skinner walks in. Scully looks over at him from having her head down on the desk.)_ Are you okay? ( _Walks over to her.)_

SCULLY: ( _Stands up and hugs Skinner.)_ No.

SKINNER: Why don't you go home to your mom for a few days?

SCULLY: I'll be fine, sir. ( _Let's go of him.)_ I'm sorry. I'll just go to my apartment for a few days. ( _Grabs a file and walks out of the office. Skinner just stands there.)_

 **DAY 4**

 **HIGH SECURITY BRIG 11 A.M.**

 _(The scene shows Mulder in a corner of the medium sized cell. With only sunlight illuminating from t he small window near the ceiling of the cell. He's sitting on the floor. He's more beat up then before. His right eye is swollen shut with blood around it. He's dirty with cuts all over and torn clothes. He tries staring across the cell. His voice echoes from his mind.)_

 _MULDER: Scully where are you? I need you! Rescue me! (The scene shows Scully in the X files office. Reading over the number sixty-three file. She hears Mulder's voice, causing her to jump and knock everything off the desk. She looks around the office. She suddenly sees vision of where Mulder is and his condition. She looks at the file that she knocked off onto the floor. It's title reads #63. She picks it up and reads it over again. She takes the file and walks out of the office.)_

 **MARYLAND PUBLIC LIBRARY**

 **1:15 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows Scully behind a computer, looking up information on the Internet. There are ten other people in that computer room, using the Internet. Scully types in Project # 63 into the search engine. She waits a second. The web page comes up with a government-planning site on human hybrids. She reads a long the page and stops. The scene shows what she sees. The page index reads # 63. She clicks on it. The page comes up. It reads, '#63 the son of Martha Mulder named Fox William Mulder. Is a successful human/alien hybrid. Tested June of 2001. Created and designed to have strength of an army. And to take on an alien attack by Dec. 12th 2012.)_

SCULLY: ( _Talks to herself.)_ Sixty-three is Mulder! He's not dead! This whole thing was put on! ( _The scene spots on Scully head on as she's staring at the computer. Jason walks up behind her.)_

JASON: Hey stranger.

SCULLY: ( _Jumps out of her seat. Causing everyone to look at her.)_ Jason!

JASON: ( _Laughs quietly.)_ Sorry. I didn't know you were that involved.

SCULLY: ( _Clicks off the web site she was on and walks out of the room. Jason follows her.)_ What do you want?

JASON: Nothing. I just came in to return some books and noticed you were here. So what are you doing here?

SCULLY: I had something I need to look up. ( _Walks on out of the library. Leaving Jason there.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **2:30 P.M.**

 _(Scully walks up to Skinners secretary.)_

SCULLY: Is he in?

SECRETARY: Yeah but he's on the phone. ( _Scully walks on into the his office, closing the door behind her. Skinner looks her way.)_

SKINNER: ( _On the phone.)_ So you say that two men were taking to a military prison? ( _Scully walks over to Skinners desk with a curious expression to her face. He notices.)_ I see. Well I appreciate your call. Thanks again. ( _Hangs up the phone. Skinner looks at her.)_ I'm glad you're here. Have a seat. ( _Scully sits down in front of his desk.)_ That call I just had. Was a nurse that is in training. She had noticed two men escorting Mulder out of the hospital. ( _Scully's expression turns to relief.)_ He's alive.

SCULLY: ( _In tears.)_ He's alive.

SKINNER: He's in the military brig again. And I can come to one conclusion who might have done this. But I haven't found out why.

SCULLY: I have. ( _Sets the files she has on his desk.)_

SKINNER: What's this?

SCULLY: It's about that craft in Cape Fear North Carolina. And Mulder. He's 'is' number sixty-three. He's the project idea that was giving to the government by the colonists. The serum they've injected Mulder with was that idea.

SKINNER: Why would they take him back to the brig?

SCULLY: To break him. And get him convinced enough to get him to work for them. ( _Stares at Skinner as he reads the file.)_ I got to get him out of there.

SKINNER: I'll find a way to get you clearance to see him. But getting him out is going to be the problem.

 **24 HOURS LATER**

 **HIGH SECURITY BRIG 10 A.M. DAY 5**

 _(Scully is following a security guard to Mulder's cell. They reach the cell and stop. The guard looks at her.)_

GUARD: I hope you're not squeamish. He's pretty well beat up. ( _Opens the cell door. Scully glares at him and walks into the cell. The guard closes the door behind her. Mulder is sitting on the floor with his legs up against his chest. In the dark part of the cell.)_

SCULLY: Mulder? ( _Starts walking toward him.)_ It's me, Scully. ( _Suddenly she sees his eyes glowing in the dark corner.)_ Mulder? ( _She gets two feet from him.)_ Honey? ( _He moves a little into what little light there is in the cell. He's covered with dry blood. There are bruises on his face, and his face is swollen. Scully kneels down near him.)_ My God what have they done to you?! ( _He stares at her untrustingly. She reaches to touch his shoulder. He cowers away into the corner behind him. She gets tears in her eyes.)_ No, no. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here. Please don't do this, they told me you were dead! ( _Mulder slowly moves a little back into the light. She gets close to him and looks at his face. She goes to touch the side of his face. He flinches and growls.)_ Mulder, stop! I'm not here to do what they've done to you. ( _He looks at her with his one good eye. As the other one is starting to swell shut. He tries to reach for her through his pain. She notices and gently hugs him. He clings to her for dear life. She gently rubs his back.)_ It's okay.

MULDER: ( _Weak sounding.)_ They told me you refused to come see me.

SCULLY: ( _Tries releasing her hug to look at him. He won't let go.)_ I didn't know where you were.

MULDER: ( _Releases his hug, but is still holding onto her arms.)_ How did you find where I was?

SCULLY: A nurse at the hospital that was in training noticed you being taken away and called Skinner. So thanks to Skinner I was able to get in here.

MULDER: Get me out of here.

SCULLY: We trying to figure that out. But we will. Do you even know why you're here? ( _Mulder nods no.)_ You know that number you found on that ship? It's significant of a project number. A number used by the government when particular project is successful.

MULDER: And?

SCULLY: I went as far as to find out what it all meant. That number is you. That's why they got you here. To make you obey them. So they'll have something to show the colonists when they return. ( _Mulder stares at her, becoming more alert.)_ They're coming back Mulder. And our country has already signed our death warrants.

MULDER: Who's responsible?

SCULLY: The one who put you here. Director Kersh.

MULDER: That was a stupid question. There's only one way I can get out of here. ( _Scully stares at him.)_

SCULLY: I have a bad feeling of what you're about to tell me. ( _He's staring at her.)_ You don't have the strength to do that. You can hardly move now.

MULDER: I got to get out of here!

SCULLY: They'll come after us! And probably kill you for sure.

MULDER: Do you think the colonists will keep me alive? ( _Scully looks at the floor.)_ Help me up. ( _Scully stands up and helps Mulder up.)_ Are you ready?

SCULLY: ( _Nods a nervous yes.)_ Yeah.

MULDER: Don't be nervous. They'll know something is up.

SCULLY: Before you go invisible. Walk in front of me so I'm sure you're out, okay? ( _Mulder stares at her and rubs her shoulders.)_

MULDER: ( _Smiles at her.)_ Okay. ( _Mulder walks in front of her as she heads for the door. He becomes invisible. Scully pounds on the door.)_

SCULLY: Let me out! ( _The guard peeks in through the window in the door and opens it. She looks at the guard.)_ Thank you. ( _She walks away as the guard closes the door. Outside, in the parking lot, Scully walks over to her car. She opens the back door on the driver's side like she's putting something in and closes the door. She gets in the front and closes the door. She gets her keys out and starts the car.)_ Talk to me Mulder. Are you still with me? ( _Mulder suddenly appears in her back seat, leaned up next to her.)_

MULDER: Yeah. ( _She jumps, glaring at him.)_

SCULLY: I just wanted you to say something. Not reappear. There are guards all over the place out there.

MULDER: I don't have much strength to stay that way much longer.

SCULLY: Please, we got to get through a security gate yet. ( _Mulder disappears. Scully backs the car up and drives to the gate. At the gate she stops as the guards look in her car. The phone in rings in the booth. She notices as one of the guards answers it. They nod their head as Scully watches, nervously. The guard walks back over to her, tapping on the window. She opens the window.)_

GUARD: Wait here a minute. ( _A car drives up behind Scully. She notices. A man gets out of the his car and walks over to Scully.)_

GUARD 2: Ma'am. ( _Hands her, her badge.)_ You left your badge at my station.

SCULLY: ( _Relieved.)_ Thank you. ( _Takes her badge. They open the gate for her. She drives on through. On the road, Mulder appears on the front passenger seat. Scully notices and jumps.)_ Mulder! Please give me some warning when you're going to do that. ( _Mulder lays his head on the window watching everything go by. Scully notices.)_ Are you okay?

MULDER: No.

SCULLY: What's wrong?

MULDER: You don't know how that weakened me back there.

SCULLY: ( _Takes his hand.)_ I'm sorry.

MULDER: ( _Looks over at her.)_ It's not your fault. ( _Leans over and lays his head on her shoulder.)_ Where are we going?

SCULLY: We're going to your mom's cabin. And you're getting a shower.

MULDER: ( _Holds on to her right arm.)_ Yes mom.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Doggett walks into Kersh's office. Kersh is sitting behind his desk.)_

KERSH: ( _Looks over at him.)_ Tell me you have good news, John.

DOGGETT: ( _Walks over to his desk.)_ I wish I did.

KERSH: What do you mean?

DOGGETT: Mulder has somehow escaped from the military brig.

KERSH: What?! That's impossible!

DIRECTOR: ( _Just walking in.)_ Is it? ( _Kersh and Doggett look his way. Kersh stands up.)_

KERSH: ( _Walks over to him.)_ Who authorized his leaving?

DIRECTOR: Are you sure you didn't let him go by helping that assistant director and his agent?

KERSH: Not this time!

DIRECTOR: Then how can he just waltz out of a high security facility? ( _Kersh stares at him.)_

KERSH: I don't know. But I'm bound to find out!

 **VINEYARD CABIN**

 **9:30 P.M.**

 _(On a sleeper sofa opened. Mulder is laying on it, asleep. He has a patch wrap over his left eye. He has a T-shirt on and sweat pants. His left arm is wrapped. Scully comes walking out of the bedroom with blankets. She lays them at the foot of the bed and covers Mulder up with the flannel comforter. Then she lays the quilt out across the foot of the bed, leaving it. She sits on her side of the bed, taking her slippers off. Mulder growls. She looks back at him.)_

SCULLY: Mulder? ( _He doesn't answer. She gets in the bed covering up with the comforter. Mulder growls again.)_ Honey, what's wrong? ( _She scoots over next to him and premises to rub his chest. He growls louder, grabbing her arm.)_ Mulder! ( _He opens his right eye, looking at her. She looks at him nervously. He lets go of her and closes his eye. She puts her hand back on his chest. He growls again.)_ Stop!

MULDER: It hurts Scully. I'm sorry. ( _Looks at her.)_ Come here. ( _She gets closer to him. He lays her head carefully on his chest. She puts her arms around him.)_ You could safely say you missed a spot. ( _She giggles.)_ I'm still sore where they hit me.

SCULLY: I'm sorry. I didn't like how you're chest looked. Being all black and blue like it is. They might have broken some of your ribs.

MULDER: I'll be fine. ( _Rubs her back with his right arm.)_ Now that I have you.

 **HIGH SECURITY BRIG**

 **10 P.M.**

 _The scene shows Kersh and the Director inside a General's office. He's showing Kersh the security video at the time Scully came through.)_

DIRECTOR: How did she know where he was to start with?

KERSH: ( _Watching the video.)_ I don't know. ( _The General pauses the video with Scully was walking out.)_

GENERAL: There you have it. There's no one with her.

KERSH: ( _Getting mad.)_ That's impossible! How else could he get out?

DIRECTOR: ( _Glares at Kersh.)_ He's alien remember?!

KERSH: ( _Looks at him.)_ I thought to the degree they were beating him that he would be to weak to use that power?!

DIRECTOR: He was. ( _Points at the screen.)_ Till she came in. ( _Kersh stares at him.)_

 **VINEYARD CABIN DAY 6**

 **7 A.M.**

 _(Scully is in bed. She goes to curl up with Mulder. He not there. She becomes more alert, looking around. Mulder kneels down by the bedside with a cup of coffee.)_

MULDER: Looking for me? ( _Scully looks at him, noticing his face in not swollen and his eye is no longer black and blue and hed taken the patch off.)_

SCULLY: _(Sits up.)_ Mulder you're healed up.

MULDER: ( _Sits beside her, handing her the coffee.)_ I told you all I needed was you.

SCULLY: ( _Takes the coffee.)_ Is that right?

MULDER: ( _Stares at her.)_ Yeah. ( _Puts his arm around her. She sips the coffee and sits it on the lamp table by the sofa. Mulder draws her back over to him. She lays on his chest.)_ Are you still tired?

SCULLY: ( _Closes her eyes, keeping cuddled up with him.)_ Yes.

MULDER: ( _Holding her tight.)_ You didn't get much sleep while I was gone did you? ( _She nods no. He lays his chin on top of her head.)_ I'm sorry. ( _There's a knock at the door. Mulder glares over at it. Scully sits up wide-eyed. Mulder keeps her close. There's another knock. Mulder stares at the door.)_ It's Skinner I think.

SCULLY: How do you know? ( _Mulder stares at her.)_ Sorry. ( _Gets out of bed and starts to walk toward the door.)_

MULDER: Scully, don't. There's something not right.

SCULLY: ( _Looks back at him.)_ Like what?

MULDER: I don't know. I'm not one hundred percent yet to be able to discern.

SCULLY: You said it was Skinner. What's wrong with him?

MULDER: If he asks, you're still trying to figure out how to get me out of that brig. ( _Mulder disappears. Scully walks over to the door and opens it.)_

SKINNER: Agent Scully. I've been everywhere looking for you. This was my last chance.

SCULLY: I'm sorry sir. After seeing Mulder in that place all beat up like he is. I had to come up here.

SKINNER: So he's not with you?

SCULLY: No. Why?

SKINNER: He's some how disappeared from that prison. The last time they saw him was when you went to see him.

SCULLY: ( _Worried.)_ Where is he?! He's hurt! He can't be running around like that!

SKINNER: I know. ( _He grabs Scully around the throat and shoves her against the wall.)_ Tell me where he is! ( _Scully stares at him in fear.)_

SCULLY: Sir, what are you doing?

SKINNER: ( _Slams her against the wall again.)_ Where is he?!

SCULLY: ( _Glaring at him.)_ I don't know!

SKINNER: ( _Punches her in the face, causing her to fall to the floor.)_ You lie! ( _Suddenly Skinner is shoved into the wall behind him. Mulder suddenly shows up beside him, glaring at him.)_ Agent Mulder!

MULDER: ( _Grabs him around the throat.)_ Why did you hit Scully?! ( _Skinner hits Mulder in the stomach. In pain, Mulder backs away from him, holding his stomach.)_

SKINNER: Oh, I see you're not completely healed yet. ( _Mulder growls at him.)_

MULDER: Why did you hit Scully?!

SKINNER: ( _He morphs into the senior director.)_ Because that's the price you pay when you won't obey us!

MULDER: Get out of here before I kill you!

DIRECTOR: That would be good to have that on your record. That you killed the senior director, Number sixty-three! ( _Mulder glares at him. The director starts to walk out of the house.)_ We'll be back for you. ( _He leaves. Mulder closes and locks the door. He looks down at Scully. She's unconscious, laying on the floor. He bends down and picks her up. He carries her over to the sofa bed and lays her down on it. He gets in bed behind her and holds her from behind.)_

 **14 HOURS LATER**

 **DAY 7**

 _(Scully walks up. She's laying on Mulder's chest. Mulder is asleep. She moves his left arm off her back. As she sits up in bed. She looks over at the clock on the wall and then back at Mulder. She gets out of bed and staggers a little. She sits back down on the bed. Mulder looks at her.)_

MULDER: You're head still hurting?

SCULLY: ( _Looks back at him.)_ I thought you were still asleep. My head is still hurting a little. I'm more dizzy then anything. What happened? Why does it seem I was just up then fell back to sleep to only wake back up again?

MULDER: Because that's what you did. You're hurt, Scully. A super soldier portraying himself as Skinner beat you up. I believe you have a slight concussion.

SCULLY: _(Looks at the floor.)_ I see. That'll explain a lot. And how do they know where we are?

MULDER: That much I haven't figured out yet.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at him.)_ How are you feeling?

MULDER: I'm more worried about you.

SCULLY: I'll be fine. I'm concerned that you're not completely healed yet. ( _Mulder stares at her.)_

MULDER: They know I escaped with you through my alien abilities. ( _Scully's cell phone rings. Mulder picks it up and hands it to Scully.)_

SCULLY: ( _Taking it.)_ Scully.

SKINNER: Dana, where are you?

SCULLY: Why?

SKINNER: I just received a call that Mulder had escaped from the brig. And they don't know where he is.

SCULLY: ( _Acting concerned.)_ When?!

SKINNER: Over fourteen hours ago I guess.

SCULLY: That'll explain my visitor.

SKINNER: What visitor?

SCULLY: The senior director came in her disguised as you. And he started beating me up and throwing me against the wall. Asking for Mulder.

SKINNER: Are you okay?

SCULLY: I'm fine. I just have a really bad headache from it.

SKINNER: Is he still there?

SCULLY: No he left. But I need Mulder, sir. ( _Mulder looks at her, putting his hand on her back.)_ I'm worried about him.

SKINNER: I'll find him before they do. I promise!

SCULLY: Thank you sir.

SKINNER: Are you at your apartment?

SCULLY: No. I'm at a friend's house right now.

SKINNER: Well I'd advise you to stay where you are.

SCULLY: I will. ( _Pause.)_ Good bye. ( _She turns off her phone and looks at Mulder.)_

MULDER: Was that really Skinner?

SCULLY: Sounded like it. But with this headache I couldn't tell.

MULDER: You still have that headache? ( _Scully nods yes.)_ Come here. ( _Scully scoots up near Mulder and lays her head on his chest. He puts his arm around her.)_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **8:15 P.M.**

 _(Jason is just walking into Skinner's office. Skinner stands up and walks over to him.)_

JASON: I find this a privilege, sir. You calling me here and all.

SKINNER: ( _Hands him a piece of paper.)_ I want you to go here.

JAS0N: ( _Looks at it.)_ It's an address.

SKINNER: It's where Scully is. She was recently beat up by someone looking for Mulder. And Mulder has broken out of the brig.

JASON: She got beat up?!

SKINNER: Yeah, but she's okay. She needs protection though. This location is Mulder's mom's old home. Scully runs the re when she's in trouble and when she doesn't have Mulder to protect her.

JASON: How do you know she's here?

SKINNER: She told me she was at friend's house. When she tells me that, that's where she is.

JASON: Sir, with all your respect. As much as I would love to go out there. She is not going to let me in that house no more then she would leave Mulder.

SKINNER: I don't want her to be alone! I can't go because I'd made a promise that I would find Mulder before those who want him do. ( _Jason looks at him.)_

 **VINEYARD 9 A.M.**

 **DAY 8**

 _(The scene shows Jason driving up to the cabin. He stops the car and gets out. He looks around and walks up to the door. Inside, Mulder, still awake, is still holding Scully. As she's sleeping on his chest. He glares at the door. There's a knock at the door. Mulder sits up, carefully laying Scully on her pillow. Mulder suddenly disappears. Outside, Jason knocks again impatiently. The door comes open. Jason stares at it in confusion. He walks in looking around. The door suddenly slams shut. Jason notices looking at it in fear. He looks around and notices Scully.)_

JASON: ( _Starts to walk toward her.)_ Dana! ( _Suddenly he gets thrown against the door. Mulder shows up holding him against it.)_

MULDER: What are you doing here?

JASON: Mulder! Your boss is looking for you. He knows you escaped!

MULDER: Is that right! Why are you here?

JASON: Skinner sent me here to protect Dana. He's looking for you for her. ( _Mulder glares at him. Scully walks up behind Mulder, touching his shoulder.)_

SCULLY: Mulder. ( _Mulder looks at her and releases Jason. Scully gets in front of Mulder, nudging against his chest, keeping close to him.)_

JASON: Are you okay, Dana?

SCULLY: I'm doing better. I've slept almost two days. But I'm fine.

JASON: For two days?

SCULLY: Almost two days. It's actually about a day and a half. I was attacked by someone who looked like my boss. So Mulder has been nursing back to health from a mild concussion.

JASON: So how long has Mulder been with you?

SCULLY: ( _Backing into Mulder a little. Wanting him to hold her.)_ Long enough. ( _Scully looks back at Mulder. She turns to face him. She rubs his chest, while laying her head on him. He puts his arms around her.)_

JASON: By the way you're looking. I don't think you're fully recovered.

MULDER: What's your excuse?

JASON: ( _Glares at Mulder and looks back at Scully.)_ Aren't you going to tell your boss that you have Mulder back?

SCULLY: ( _Not looking at him. Still having her head on Mulder's chest.)_ No. ( _Looks at Jason.)_ So skinner sent you here to protect me?

JASON: Yes. He didn't know Mulder was here with you.

SCULLY: And he won't know either. And you're not going to tell him now are you?

JASON: I think he should know. He's going to be doing all that searching for nothing.

MULDER: It's about time shoe is worn on someone else's foot.

JASON: Why are you afraid of him?

MULDER: I'm not. But he has people over him that are in control of him. ( _Looks at Scully.)_ You need to lay back down? ( _She nods no, while burying her face into Mulder's chest.)_

JASON: ( _Noticing.)_ What's wrong with her?

MULDER: ( _Rubs her back.)_ You. ( _Mulder walks Scully over to the sofa bed and sits her down on it. She looks up at him.)_

JASON: You know there's a thing called a bedroom.

MULDER: ( _Sitting by Scully.)_ If I knew you weren't such a tattle tail. I would send you home.

JASON: Who said I was staying?

MULDER: Well you can't get out anyway. Doors and windows are locked.

JASON: What are you talking about?

MULDER: Let me put it into words you can understand. You've seen me. I can't let you leave. ( _Jason rushes over to the door, trying to unlock it. It won't. He walks over to a window with the same result.)_

JASON: Alright, Mulder. Game is up!

MULDER: I'm not playing any games. If I let you go. You'll risk Scully's life and mine. By taking her away from me.

JASON: ( _Glaring at Mulder.)_ I get it now! In order for you to survive. You have to drain the life out of her. That's why they had you in prison! You're going around sucking the life out of people.

MULDER: You watch to many movies you know that? I would never hurt Scully! ( _Scully gets near him. He puts his right arm around her as she curls up on his chest. Then she looks over at Jason.)_

JASON: Yeah right! She don't look so good to me

MULDER: Neither would you if you got thrown against the wall headfirst! ( _Mulder stands up and looks down at Scully.)_ You want a cup of coffee? ( _She nods yes. Mulder walks into the kitchen. Jason looks his way and rushes over to Scully.)_

JASON: Dana, I gotta get you out of here!

SCULLY: ( _Glaring at him.)_ What are you talking about?!

JASON: He's poisoning your mind! Can't you see that?!

SCULLY: You better leave me alone! He'll hurt you!

JASON: Just like he did to you!

SCULLY: He didn't do it! Mulder would never hurt me.

JASON: Skinner sent me here to protect you! And that's what I'm going to do!

SCULLY: And who's going to protect you?! ( _Jason stares at her. Mulder walks out of the kitchen with her cup of coffee. He sees Jason near Scully and sets the cup down. He disappears. Suddenly Jason is thrown into the wall. Mulder reappears near Scully.)_

MULDER: I'm warning you for the last time, Jason! Keep away from her! ( _Jason slowly stands up, staggering.)_

JASON: You're going to be sorry Mulder!

MULDER: Not half as sorry as you are going be!

JASON: Yeah! I'll tell Skinner and Skinner will have you back in prison!

MULDER: For what? Protecting my wife?

JASON: You're an alien! Trying to produce colonization through a human. By impregnating her and producing all sorts of aliens! ( _Scully looks at the floor with tears in her eyes.)_

MULDER: What would you know about colonization?

JASON: John Doggett told me about some of it. So I figured since you're alien. You were the head of it by brain washing Dana! ( _Mulder looks at Scully. She looks up at him with tears still in her eyes. He sits down beside her. She buries her face in his chest. He holds her and glares at Jason.)_

MULDER: For you're information, Jason! Scully can't ever have children. She's barren! No thanks to our government!

JASON: What does our government have to do with her barrenness?

MULDER: It's a long story. And a story we're trying to forget. But our government also made me alien in behalf of the colonists. The colonists are currently running our government. ( _Jason stares at him.)_

JASON: ( _Sits down on a recliner across from them.)_ I'm sorry.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Kersh and the senior director are in Kersh's office. Sitting at his conference table. Kersh is sitting across from him.)_

DIRECTOR: The colonists are coming. And we need to be prepared.

KERSH: I thought we already were.

DIRECTOR: No were not. Losing agent Mulder from the brig is big sign that we're not ready. And if we don't get him back. It's over. We'll all be goners. As a matter of fact. I feel Mulder is a threat to the safety of this country. He needs to be killed.

KERSH: You just said yourself that the colonists are coming. Killing Mulder and having nothing in return to give to them. Will leave us dead!

DIRECTOR: Okay then. I'll do this. If you can get Mulder back here with us. We'll send him to the bounty hunter and he can keep him in a frozen state till they come. ( _Kersh stares at him like he's crazy.)_

 **VINEYARD 3 P.M.**

 _(The sofa bed is back into its sofa position. Mulder is laying across it. Scully comes out of the bedroom and looks over at him. Then over where Jason is sitting. He's laying in the recliner asleep.)_

SCULLY: ( _Looks back at Mulder.)_ I think you wore him out. ( _Mulder don't respond as he's staring across the room.)_ Mulder?

MULDER: ( _Sits up as she sits near him.)_ I must have.

SCULLY: What's wrong?

MULDER: I've been thinking.

SCULLY: About what?

MULDER: What I really am, who I really am.

SCULLY: I don't understand.

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ I'm not human, Scully. Clinically and legally I should be officially dead. If it weren't for Krycek and the Smoking Man two years ago I would be. Because Krycek shot me.

SCULLY: What are you saying?

MULDER: That maybe I should… ( _Looks at the floor.)_ join them.

SCULLY: ( _Concerned.)_ What's bringing this on?

MULDER: I don't belong here, Scully. You don't need to be married to a creature.

SCULLY: Stop Mulder! You're as much human as I am. Yeah you have special gifts and abilities. But you're still pumping human blood through a human, through human veins. Okay?

MULDER: ( _Looks at her.)_ How can you say that when I've done nothing for you but wreck your life?

SCULLY: _(Touches his arm.)_ Mulder, please! Stop talking like this. I love you! Understand that if nothing else.

MULDER: I could make you hate me you know.

SCULLY: And why would you do that?

MULDER: So you can live life and enjoy what you have left of it without worrying about me. Go live a life with a real human like Jason over there. He still cares for you.

SCULLY: _(Gets tears in her eyes.)_ Please stop talking like this! I'm not forsaking you, or leaving you! I don't care if you burnt up and never to look the same. I love you for you, Mulder! ( _She makes him hold her as she buries her face in chest. He puts both arms around and holds her tight.)_ Please know that!

MULDER: ( _Looks over at Jason laying there still asleep.)_ Thanks Scully. I love you to. ( _She releases her hug and looks at him. He looks at her.)_ You mean that, don't you? ( _She smiles at him and lays her head back on his chest. He holds her, rubbing her back and putting his chin on top of her head.)_ I'm sorry. I just have too much on my mind. They're trying to do something to me and I haven't quite figured it out yet. But it's starting to make itself ever apparent.

SCULLY: I noticed. ( _Jason wakes up stretching.)_

JASON: What's going on?

MULDER: ( _Glares at him.)_ Nothing that concerns you.

JASON: What are you doing to Dana now? Sucking more life out of her? ( _Mulder gently lets go of Scully and rushes over to Jason. Grabbing him by the nap of the neck.)_

MULDER: ( _Shoves him against the wall.)_ That's it! You're working for them aren't you?

JASON: Working for who?

MULDER: Kersh, the senior director, and the colonists! You're part of that renegade group aren't you?!

JASON: I don't know what you're talking about!

MULDER: ( _Shoves him against the wall.)_ Stop lying to me!

JASON: Alright, alright! I'll spill! John Doggett put me up to in behalf of Director Kersh. They knew you escaped from the brig by using your alien power. So they sent me to Skinner and that's how I was able to find you. ( _Mulder glares at the floor and looks over at Scully.)_

MULDER: Are you hearing this? ( _Scully stands up and walks over to them.)_

SCULLY: Yeah but I don't believe it. ( _Glares at Jason.)_ And I always thought highly of you Jason! Now I'm sorry I ever met you! ( _Jason looks at the floor.)_

MULDER: Get me that rope in the covered in the kitchen Scully. ( _Scully walks into the kitchen and gets the rope. She walks back over to Mulder with rope and hands it to him.)_

MULDER: ( _Looks at Jason.)_ Turn around! ( _Mulder forces him to turn around into the wall as he ties his arms behind his back.)_

SCULLY: What are you going to do?

MULDER: ( _Makes Jason sit back down in the recliner.)_ I'm using him for collateral. And we're going back to D.C. to get some answers.

SCULLY: Honey, you go back there and they'll send you back to that brig faster then you know what happened.

MULDER: That's a chance I'm willing to take. There's nine years left till colonization. There's plenty of time for them to change their minds.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **DAY 9 11 A.M.**

 _(Mulder walks Jason straight into Kersh's office. Kersh, sitting behind his desk, looks at who's walking right in. He quickly stands up.)_

KERSH: Agent Mulder!

MULDER: ( _Shoves Jason into Kersh's desk. Jason's hands are still tied behind his back.)_ What's the meaning of this?!

KERSH: I should be asking you that question. How did you escape from the brig?

MULDER: You out of all people should know that answer. I came in here to tell you one thing! You and the late Alex Krycek made a mistake in killing me and putting that alien virus into me! Because I'm declaring war against you! ( _He walks out of the office, leaving Jason and Kersh standing there. Kersh looks at Jason.)_

KERSH: Where's his partner?

JASON: ( _Looks at him.)_ I don't know. He had me blind folded the whole trip here.

KERSH: I want you after her. If you have to kidnap her to do it!

JASON: I can't! He's always with her, always protecting her. If he walks away for just a minute, he's back at her side before you realize it.

KERSH: He's grown that powerful. ( _Kersh's face changes to the bounty hunter.)_ This is not good!

JASON: No sir it's not. (Bounty hunter stares at him.)

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
